


Not What I Expected

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doppelganger nonsense, F/M, Oops, sexy vibes, started off as a drabble and went too far, started off as something funny and went too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Loki Bruce and Valkyrie are set out to catch a thief. While Loki circles the area, he spots Valkyrie acting a bit out of character.





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Follows my "Doppelganger Drabble" saga on my Tumblr. The last one I did was on [Loki](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/post/171293798191/doppelganger-drabble). This one will follow Valkyrie. This came hot off my computer, so expect typos/error.

After traveling through realms for years, it’s only now that Asgard finally lands in a place that is more in Loki’s element. Figuratively, of course. Ice planets are not someplace the people of Asgard would do to well in. Loki stands by his hotel window while he adjusts his cuffs. He gazes at the way the city contrasts Asgard in every way. Lights flash from different directions, advertising something different. People dressed in luxurious clothing, and bold colors move in clusters while crossing the streets. Their cheeks are flushed with a chorus of laughter to match. Their eyes are vibrating life from the pupil to the iris without a hint of sorrow.

And why should they? The city on this planet is for dreams. People come here to indulge themselves and forget about the rest of the universe. It’s where all your fantasies come true.

There’s no reason for anyone to be dissatisfied and why should you cry when the bartender can make any elixir your heart desires?   

 _This_ is the kind of job Loki’s been waiting for. Some thief from around here managed to slither on their ship and steal some valuables right under their noses. Without a beat of hesitation, Loki volunteered to slither back and take what’s rightfully Asgard’s. Him, along with Valkyrie and Bruce, will scan every shadow in the casino quickly and without any trouble.

Bruce walks back in the room with a look of worry.

“Where’s Valkyrie?” Loki frowns.

Bruce rubs the back of his neck. “She’s not doing too well. We went to get a snack and she started freaking out. I don’t know what happened. I tried to ask her, but she just ran out the hotel and told me to go ahead without her. Her panic attacks are getting worse. I think there’s something here that’s bothering her.”  

Loki grumbles and checks his tracking spell. The thief is somewhere on the casino floor. The sooner they get to him, the sooner they can leave.

“I don’t have time to get her back. We’ll just have to start without her and hope she turns up.” Loki pockets the tracking spell and walks out the door. “She usually does,” he mutters.

Bruce gives a swift nod and hums in agreement.

Loki feels guilty leaving Valkyrie to her thoughts, but there’s no use if the thief gets away. He knows she will understand, but it’s not fair to leave her alone.  

They step into the casino floor and take a look around. Just as expected, the place is packed. Finding this guy will be a bigger challenge and he _hoped_ he would have Valkyrie’s sharp eye to pick him out. Nevertheless, they will have to just work twice as hard to make up for their missing companion.

Bruce points to his right. “I’ll take this side of the casino, and you can take that one. We can meet up here in the middle.”

The two break apart and begin their search. Loki lets a little seidr slip through his hands and enhance his sight. It won’t find the thief, but it will make it easier to see him. After a few minutes, he realizes he hasn’t been actually searching. His mind is still blocked up about leaving Valkyrie behind. He’s going to need something to help him relax.

Loki approaches the bar and orders something strong. Taking a sip of his drink, he tries to take another look around. He takes a second look when he notices someone a few seats down from him.

Like nothing happened, like she didn’t just have a mental breakdown and leave them behind. There she is, leaning against the bar counter and enjoying-what appears to be- a dark wine in her hand.

_I don’t think I’ve ever seen her drink out of a glass._

The laciest garment is wrapped around her petite figure, revealing every curve on her body. Her velvet red lips curve up when she takes a sip. She has her hair piled up above her head with a golden pin holding everything together.  

If Bruce didn’t tell him, he wouldn’t be able to tell that she had a panic attack. She must feel mortified and hopes nobody would notice. He reasons that it would be best to act like nothing happened and return to their usual playful banter.

Loki takes his drink along and sits next to the (nearly) unrecognizable woman.

He sets his glass down and eyes her up.

“For someone who doesn’t like anything that isn’t leather, you sure know how to wear that dress like a second skin,” Loki purrs.

She turns her head to the voice and a soft smile curves up. Oh, how he loves that shade of red on her! How he wishes he could drown in that color.

An odd accent comes out of Valkyrie’s mouth. “Well, I can’t wear that all the time. I have my evening attire.” She takes a drink. “It wouldn’t be suitable for a place like this,” she gestures around.

“Cute little voice you got there, dear. Trying to play a character?” He leans forward.

She turns so she is completely facing Loki. Her eyes darken at that comment and she swipes her tongue across her lips. Taking a step closer, she rests her hand on his thigh.  

“Do you _want_ me to play a character?” Her voice turns almost breathy.

Loki’s heartbeat quickens. They don’t normally go this far. Taking a closer look, something is different. The way she speaks, the way she carries herself, even her scent is a little off. Almost, too soft. What is she playing at?

The way her hand slides down to his knee breaks any intelligent thought in his mind. It feels like ice water is running down his spine and makes him straighten his back. She’s making it hard to look away. Her eyes hold a sort-of thrall and everything around them becomes muted.

They lean closer to each other and Valkyrie smiles.

“I don’t normally do this, but I can’t seem to say no to a pretty face like you.”   

Loki’s finding it hard to speak, “Likewise,” was all he could say.

Loki fights back the urge to moan like a boy having his first kiss, but taking Valkyrie’s lips feels almost magnetic. The aftertaste of his bourbon softens when the faint taste of her fruit wine melts in. Her waist is surprisingly slimmer than he thought it would be. What with all her training, he assumed it would be sturdier.

He slides his hands down to her ass and holds her up when she begins to straddle on his lap. She fits perfectly in every way and feels almost weightless on Loki. Their kiss deepens and he starts moving his lips down her neck.   

Her breath quickens and she runs her hands through his hair.

Loki lets out a low growl when a quiet giggle chimes in his ear.

“Why don’t we finish this in _my room_. Free of charge,” she huffs.

Loki pulls away from her neck and cocks his head, “I beg your pardon? Did you just say-

“What in the hel is going on?”

Loki turns and finds Valkyrie-the real Valkyrie- with the most horrified look on her face.

She strides to Loki and points at the woman who frantically slides off his lap.

“Did I just see you making out with… _me?”_

The woman’s face is flushed and she straightens her dress.

“Wow Lackey, I’ve seen you shapeshift, but this is a whole new level I’ve never seen.”

Loki shakes his head, “I didn’t-

“Oh my, this is awkward. I must say, I don’t think I’ve ever had this happen to me. I’ve had clients who pick me because I look similar to someone but not,” she eye’s Valkyrie up and down and lowers her voice, “alike.”

Loki’s finding it hard to speak. “I didn’t-I mean- I thought she was-

“Who are you?” Valkyrie ignores Loki and glares at her double.

“Charlotte," she meekly smiles, “Or at least, that’s what they call me.” She realizes neither are going to close their mouths and elaborates, “I’m an escort.” When the atmosphere remains silent she tries to explain.

Valkyrie waves her hand. “I get it.” She takes in a deep breath and puts on the kindest voice she can. “Look, Charlotte, I would appreciate it if you left this casino and never tell anyone what just happened.”

Charlotte nods her head. “I completely understand.” She frowns and looks at the sad pair. “Good luck,” she mutters before she quickly retreats out of the casino floor. Poor things have a lot to talk about.

Loki takes a look at _his_ Valkyrie and chuckles to himself. _This_ is more like her. A simple black dress and her hair braided behind her head. He hopes he could trick her into something red one day.

His heart patters when he notices her eyes are slightly puffed up with a faint trace of pink around the whites. He almost forgot that she must have been curled up somewhere and hyperventilating.

He takes a step forward and reaches out.

His voice remains calm and quiet, “Val, are you-

“Don’t!” She takes a step back and holds out her hand. “I don’t want to talk.” Her voice hardens and she tightens her throat.

“Not that. Bruce told me you left the hotel.”

Valkyrie turns away and crosses her arms.

Loki continues, “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Right now,” she swallows, “I _want_ to find the thief and leave this place. I want to forget about finding out that we finally found my doppelganger. That she is a prostitute and you just ran your hands all over her. But most importantly, I want everything to go back to where I’m the Valkyrie, sworn to protect your brother and you, and the only time we ever interact is behind closed doors with a heavy bottle of liquor and three feet of space between us.”

Loki feels a tightness in his chest. He can’t just _go back_. Not until she tells him the truth. He grits his teeth and speaks up.

“Val, I’m sorry that happened, but I only did it because I thought it was you.” Loki takes a step closer. “You have no reason to believe me, but I wouldn’t have done that if I knew who she was.” Valkyrie gives a look of disbelief. Loki laughs. “She had my head spinning, I couldn’t tell the floor from the ceiling the way it happened. If my head was clearer, I would have read all the warning signs. I mean it, I’m sorry.” Loki moves himself so that he’s inches from her and leans down so he can mutter in her ear. “But, I’m not sorry for the way I feel,” he confesses. “And I want to hear from you how you feel. Just tell me you don’t want me and I’ll leave.”

Valkyrie’s back slightly arches up at Loki’s plea. His hands ghost over her shoulder and she can feel herself pulling closer to his touch.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, “no one will have to ever know. We can still share that bottle behind the closed door, but I need to hear from you the truth.”     

Valkyrie glances at Loki’s soft black hair curled around his shoulder. She wishes she could touch it and know how it feels between her hands. If she’s being honest with herself, watching Loki kiss “herself” didn’t feel as repulsive as she thought.

She takes in his scent and relaxes at the smell of his cologne mixed in with his usual scent. A hint of jealousy courses through her when she notices a very subtle trace of that other woman’s cheap perfume lingering on his collar.   

Loki can almost hear her thoughts and feel her body heating up.

Her voice breaks his trance.

“No one can know.” She mutters.

He lowers his hand on her shoulder and pulls her closer.

“Of course,” he responds.

She looks up and he lowers his gaze below. His instincts tell him to hold her chin, and put his thumb in between those tempting plump lips. To take those lips again and know what _hers_ feel like. He bets they are softer. They must be sweeter and there’s no way she could kiss as harsh as the other one did.

“Then as soon as we return, we can get started.” A sultry smile curves when she answers.

Loki fights back the urge to chase her as Valkyrie’s hips sway away from him. If he wasn’t already motivated, he will be now. His tracking spell says the thief is near. Loki feels like a wolf starving for its prey. He darts through the casino and weaves between crowds. His attention is focused and ready to pounce the second the thing getting between him and Valkyrie shows himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic went from zero to sexy really fast. In my head, it was supposed to be goofy and ridiculous but my typing went faster than my brain. Not sorry! LMAO!


End file.
